Kousei Kougami
is the mysterious president of the Kougami Foundation. He is a descendant of the original Kamen Rider OOO, and like his ancestor he orchestrated the events that led to the formation of the Greeed and the current Kamen Rider OOO. Background Kougami is well versed in the history of Kamen Rider OOO and the Core Medals, anticipating the revival of the Greeed, and has collected several Cell Medals. He is still alive in the year 2051, and gives a Rider of that era, Michal Minato, the Poseidon Driver that his Foundation developed. Personality Kougami is an eccentric business man who usually keeps things like his reasons of getting the O Medals to himself. His hobby is baking cakes, commonly birthday cakes often pulling an apron right over his suit to do so. In fact, to accommodate for his hobby, he built his office over a bakery and spends more time baking than doing paperwork or anything that has to do with running a company. He usually has his secretary eat the cakes he makes, who actually prefers spicy foods instead. He always has a record player in his office usually playing "Happy Birthday", believing that the birth of all things good or bad is a thing of beauty. Any items he has sent to OOO typically fit this belief, normally referred to as 'presents' and wrapped up as such, sometimes accompanied with a "birthday cake". Kougami is easily excited and becomes incredibly enthusiastic when it comes to the OOO/Greeed conflict and the birth of new developments, shouting an emotional at things that please him. Kougami believes that human desires are the purest and most powerful energy source in existence, playing a major role in the evolution of life on Earth. This belief is to the extent of encouraging all around him to succumb to their own desires and do whatever they want, as long as it does not interfere with or get in the way of his own desires. He sees Kamen Rider OOO, one bound for godhood, to be the ideal being that results from it as he manages to outwit Ankh into having him and Eiji work for him with a 60% Medal payment for his company's facilities and services to them in order to achieve his lifelong work. Even though he is technically an ally for Eiji, Kougami has done a few acts which is considered questionable at best. This side of him imply's he is actually somewhat deranged and corrupted as hinted when he toyed with innocent people and their feelings. The only time he actually shows emotion other than being excited is when his plans start to go into a different direction marked different from what he initially intended, such as Kiyoto Maki working with Kazari and Maki stealing the Purple Core Medals as they have the power to destroy Core Medals, which will ruin Kougami's plan. Role in Story ﻿Kougami usually stays on the sidelines within his company, while secretly orchestrating events that would lead to OOO and the Greeed's development. He has Kiyoto Maki create Kamen Rider Birth to use and gather Cell Medals, while threatening to fire the scientist when he figured out Maki was working with Kazari. This causes Maki to take everything he could including the Purple Core Medals. After five of the Medals had implanted into Eiji, Kougami tries to make Eiji get a desire that fits Kougami's bill. Sometime in the distant future, Kougami would play a role which includes giving Eiji his Super Tatoba Combo Form. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Kougami appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Kousei Kougami was portrayed by . Notes *Since Kougami is the descendant of the the first Kamen Rider OOO, it is possible that he is also of European descent. Category:Kougami Foundation Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:OOO Characters